Alice Human Sacrifice
by The Fifth Sacrifice
Summary: In some place was a little dream who dreamed it is unknown..


_In some place was a little dream._

Who dreamed it, unknown...  
Such truly little dream it was.

The little dream thought,  
I don't want to be vanishing like this,  
how can I make people watch me?

The little dream thought and thought...  
and finally came up (with an idea).

"I could get people stray into me,  
and let them make the world."

The 1st…

Kairi walked along the beach heading to meet sora and riku, she paused when she saw something lying in the sand not far from her. Curious she walked over to it and saw it was a white card she lifted it from the sand she flipped it over. Written at the top was Alice below it was a red spade with a picture of her inside. Looking around she gasped realizing she was no longer on the beach but in a forest, looking back at the card it had changed and formed a pretty blade. She stared at it confused, slowly a smile broke across her face as she raised the blade and slashed it through a small bush severing it giggling she began walking further into the forest cutting down any plant, animals or people who crossed her path leaving only a bloody red trail behind her. Soon she came to a small open dead end, turning she saw thorny vines blocking her path creating a prison. Dropping the blade she rushed to the vines and tried to claw her way out when she heard giggling peering through the vines she caught the glimpse of gold and cinnamon locks before everything went black.

The 2nd…

Riku waited patently under a shady palm tree for kairi and sora he stretched and stood to got find them when he saw something at his feet. A white card, kneeling he picked it up and flipped it to see alice written on the top and bellow was a diamond with a picture of him inside. "what the?" he began when he felt a hand grab his arm looking up he faced a young girl she smiled holding a paper in her little hands. "mister will you sing?" she asked holding out the paper, on it was written beautiful lyric's riku looked around he wasn't on the beach but in a clearing under a tree standing he took the paper and began to sing. He was impressed he sounded so good, soon people began gathering around to listen to his melodious voice. As he continued he felt something inside him beginning to change and twist as the lyrics became darker and soon everyone listening became twisted and crazy. As riku began another song a man stumbled from the crowd and shot riku in the chest, riku collapsed his voice caught in his throat as blood began soaking his cloths. Glancing down he was amazed to see a bright blue rose bloom from blood, the people gathered around in awe as riku slowly die and the rose grew and grew soon covering his entire body in vines.

The 3rd…

Namine awakened feeling something was wrong with kairi, when she opened her eyes she was surprised to find herself in a strange crowded room with many people. "our queen has arrived!" many cheered as a man placed a crown upon her head, blushing namine tried to protest she wasn't a queen when she felt something in her hand looking she saw a card with alice written at the top with a picture of herself inside a green club. She allowed the man to lead her to the throne and took her seat as queen. Namine soon forgot why she even woke the longer she sat there the more she forgot soon people began dancing in celebration, a young man led her to the floor and they began to dance. She losted herself in the music when she glanced up at a mirror and gasped seeing herself her precious skin was rotting and her hair graying, frightened she looked away but glanced up again and saw the same thing. "No..no NO!!!" she screamed running up to the mirror and shattered it the people all gathered around her as she stared at the shards all showing her decaying body she trembled then began laughing.

The 4th…

Sora ran along the path leading to the beach beside him was roxas, both hand in hand they were stopped when they came upon a strange door. It was blue with a diamond carved in the top he looked at sora who looked amazed and stepped forward and pushed the door open turning he smiled at roxas and pulled him along. They stepped into a clearing they walked around when they came upon a gorgeous blue rose bush. Sora touched a soft bloom roxas watched when he saw a white card on the ground not too far away he walked over and picked it up as sora joined him. It said alice at the top with a gold heart at the bottom with a picture of them both in the middle. Roxas looked at sora who looked just as confused when he spotted another door. He grabbed roxas's hand and dragged him towards it both missing the pale hand beneath the rose bush holding a blue playing card. They came out into a strange throne room that was empty aside from one person a old woman crying surrounded by glass shards sora ignored the woman and kept walking around roxas walked over to the woman when he caught his reflection his eyes widen. "roxas?" he turned and smiled at sora and held out his hand, taking it sora and roxas walked through the next door which was red. It lead them to a forest path covered in red sora and roxas looked around confused walking roxas stared blankly at sora still smiling his blue eyes no longer blue but yellow. They stopped reaching a path blocked with thorny vines sora walked closer hearing movement on the other side then turned and gasped seeing roxas holding a blade. As he swung down sora fell to the ground covered in blood. Roxas dropped the blade then lifted sora's limp body in sora's bloody hand was the yellow heart card.


End file.
